


Последний день

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Они остаются вдвоём.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды GT [TakaHijiGin]

В комнате жарко и шумно; окна закрыты, в углу мягко мерцает ель, а на низком столе кучно расставлены зажжённые свечи. Такасуги уверен, что заходит бесшумно, но Бансай всё равно поворачивает голову и смотрит – прямо на него, в упор. Его взгляд, неразличимый за тёмными стёклами, за дрожащим сумраком комнаты, деликатно проходится снизу вверх, отмечая всё ли в порядке. Такасуги криво ухмыляется углом рта.  
Матако, раскрасневшаяся от алкоголя, смеётся над шуточками Зуры, который заливает ей что-то про вдов и блондинок, и от одного этого становится понятно, как далеко на самом деле зашло празднование; Сакамото отчаянно пытается впарить Низо цветные линзы, «потому что ты не представляешь, как круто видеть разными цветами в каждом глазу»; Гинтоки, конечно же, дрыхнет, усыпанный фантиками от сожранных им конфет.  
Такасуги не глядя забрасывает пальто, припорошенное снегом, в шкаф, и даже не удивляется, когда там кто-то ойкает.  
Стол ломится от еды; Такасуги садится и, недолго подумав, придвигает одну из тарелок поближе к краю – чтобы девчонке, которая неизвестно как в рождественский вечер оказалась под его диваном, удобнее было тянуться. Из шкафа раздаются нестройные «Twelve days of Christmas» с мычанием вместо половины забытых строчек, потом сменяются на «My favourite things».  
Всё это странно, нелепо и по-дурацки; так, как должно быть.  
– А до этого пели «Baby, it's cold outside», – сдаёт вездесущий Сакамото, пытаясь подцепить бутылку колы петлёй из шарфа.  
– Зальёшь мне пол – придушу, – свистящим шёпотом обещает Такасуги.  
Сакамото радостно улыбается и отвечает «Конечно».

Первыми исчезают загадочные певцы из шкафа – все трое, и одна светлая макушка выглядит бледной на фоне двух ярко-рыжих – с ними незаметной и грустной тенью утекает поддиванная девочка. Потом Зура уводит Матако, обещая показать ей какой-то восхитительный вид с крыши – такой, что звёзды можно собирать в ладони и смешивать со снежными хлопьями – бровь от этого зрелища дёргается совершенно непроизвольно; Сакамото, тоже заинтересовавшийся видом, утаскивает следом разомлевшего Низо. Гинтоки, всхрапнув, переворачивается на другой бок – фантики под ним шуршат; дрожат, потревоженные, нижние ветки ели – и уходить до утра явно не собирается, как и заканчивать спать.  
Они остаются вдвоём.  
Такасуги сам не знает, почему медлит. Что-то наполняет его – предвкушение, ломкое, как ёлочный шарик, ощущение правильности. Он неспешно задувает свечи, одну за другой, сужая видимость до цветных отсветов на стенах, мигающих и неверных, потом, стараясь не шуметь, подбирается ближе.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что я всё равно слышу тебя? – доносится из угла.  
Такасуги усмехается, прислоняясь спиной к его ногам, упирается в колени затылком.  
– Нет? – выдыхает он.  
Бансай чуть сдвигается, его ладонь, соскользнув с подлокотника, ложится на лоб.  
– Да.  
Такасуги знает, о чём он. Рассмотреть друг друга в любой темноте, уловить в любом шуме, ощутить у себя под кожей; прохладные пальцы сдвигают в сторону чёлку, невесомо обводят закрытое веко, гладят подбородок и угол рта. Такасуги мягко, на пробу, прихватывает губами подушечку, и Бансай отнимает руку.  
– Шинске, – долетает неслышимое и невидимое – ощущаемое, отзывающееся глубоко внутри.  
Он молчит.  
Когда Бансай наклоняется и целует его, Такасуги не удивляется, не сомневается, он не делает ничего – только осторожно, совсем осторожно снимает с него очки.  
И больше не остаётся преград.


End file.
